Completion
by BeReFe23
Summary: Chapters are the complete story surrounding various Vauseman scenes from the show. The scenes are normally so brief, so this is my interpretation of how the entire scenes went down. Will be smutty. Give it a shot!


A/N- Welcome! To Satisfaction readers and new readers- thanks for checking this out. First chapter up is the Fucksgiving chapel scene. Please review and let me know what you think, and if I should continue this series. Thanks.

I obviously don't own any of these characters.

* * *

As Piper walks out of the SHU, she feels a massive sense of freedom wash over her. The feeling strikes her as ironic, given that she's wearing handcuffs and walking next to a prison guard, on her way to her prison cell. But compared to the SHU, this freedom is bliss. The relief spreads through her body like a wave, reaching every part of her being. An hour ago she felt hopeless. Lost. Trapped. Desperate. She truly thought she was losing her mind. Everything in her mind felt foggy. Now, she feels an overwhelming sense of clarity. The more she walks through the grounds with the guard, the more her mind clears and her thoughts come into focus.

Her mind starts to think back to dancing with Alex earlier in the day. Things with Alex have been getting better and better with each passing day. It's almost alarming how normal it feels, but Piper chooses not to question it and to just focus on the immense comfort she's taking in having Alex in her life again. Prison is lonely. It's undeniable. Not touching another human being for so many weeks has affected Piper in a way she didn't anticipate. She hasn't craved sex with Larry, surprisingly. Even his attempts at phone sex did very little for her. But just dancing with Alex sparked alive a part of her body that has been dormant for some time now. The dance was less intimate than many of the dances she and Alex shared so long ago, but somehow it carried even more meaning to her. This dance started out playful. More a reminiscence than an act of their desires. But as Piper looked into Alex's eyes with their faces inches apart, she felt a ball of energy form in her abdomen and chest. Despite all the inmates cheering and goofing around in the room, Alex was looking at Piper with a singular focus. As Piper looked into Alex's eyes, she felt a connection that made the rest of the room fade away to nothing. Suddenly, Piper left behind the silly choreographed dance moves of the past with Alex. Her dancing turned to something different; something more intimate than it started. By the end of the dance, Piper was aching in her pussy with each thrust from Alex's ass. It was partly playful; a show for the inmates cheering them on. But to Piper it opened something up inside her that she has been trying to keep contained since she and Alex made up.

As Piper walks with the guard and thinks back to her dance with Alex, she feels a pressured energy inside her that starts to consume her. The guard leaves her at the entrance to her cell block, and once he walks away Piper immediately changes direction. Her mind is clear and her needs are undeniable. Piper can think of nothing except touching Alex. Feeling her body. Tasting her again after all these years. And Piper can't help but imagine the pleasure she knows Alex would give her in return. As much as she has searched for it over the years, she has never found someone who can make her explode quite like Alex could. She has told herself the past few years that it didn't matter. That she could be happy with a person for other reasons. But as she feels the throb in her pussy, she knows what she truly needs.

Piper gets to Alex's cell block and walks with determination. She hears a voice say her name, but it sounds like just a blur in the background. She walks into Alex's bunk and is pleased to see the relief on Alex's face when she sees her.

"Oh my god!" Alex exclaims when she sees Piper.

"Let's get out of here" Piper answers, giving nothing away. She grabs Alex's hand and drags her away.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks as she follows Piper hand in hand

Alex wasn't expecting to see Piper so soon. She's been feeling an emptiness for the whole day since Piper was taken away. She should feel surprised that Piper already has become so important to her again, but she's not. Piper has had this effect on her from the start. Being able to talk with Piper and joke with Piper and just exist with Piper these last few days has meant so much to her. She has been able to feel herself getting sucked back into Piper's spell, but she's been powerless to stop it. And what was the point of trying? She's stuck in prison, and god does it feel fucking good to be around Piper again.

As Piper drags Alex away, Alex gets no answer on where they're going. She figures Piper must have been through hell in the SHU, and maybe she just wants to get some space and talk to another human being. Before Alex knows it, she and Piper are standing in the chapel.

"What are we doing here?" Alex asks with a smile, not knowing what Piper's plan is after the blonde came to her so determinedly.

Piper looks down at Alex's lips, and Alex can recognize that look in Piper's eyes. It's lust. Pure, predatory, desperate lust. Before Alex can think any further, Piper's hands are reaching up to grab the sides of her face and pulling their faces together. Alex's hands spring up and grab Piper's face as their lips slam together.

The first kiss is electricity. As soon as their lips connect, both women feel a shock zip through their bodies. Alex grabs Piper's hair and gives it a tug as she bites Piper's bottom lip. They both break the kiss to take an urgent breath before reconnecting their lips desperately. Piper runs her fingers through Alex's hair and gives a tight pull as a breathy moan escapes her own lips. Alex lifts her hands up and Piper immediately grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it off. Even just that half second is tortuously long for Piper to have to break their kiss for. She moans out and leans back in for a passionate steamy kiss. Quickly Alex reaches for Piper's shirt, pulling it over her head and rejoining their lips. They can't get enough of each other. After so many years without kissing, this is igniting a fire that feels almost dangerously wild. Alex and Piper make out with frequent breathy moans, pulling at each other's hair and bodies. Piper grabs the strap of Alex's bra and pulls it down her shoulder. She fucking needs Alex's bra off. She's desperate to finally feel Alex's soft tits in her hands.

Alex thrusts her tongue into Piper's mouth and massages every possible surface. She consumes Piper in the kiss and sucks Piper's tongue into her mouth. They kiss hard and desperately.

Alex has been aching for Piper since the blonde arrived in prison. Alex has been with many women both before and after Piper, but no woman has ever had the effect on her that Piper did. Alex has spent many nights in her prison bunk fantasying about Piper's body. Alex hasn't been with anyone since getting into prison; she had been too depressed and unsettled to feel any desire. She hasn't even gotten herself off since the start of her sentence. At the beginning she just didn't have the drive to do it. Since Piper got here, Alex can't deny that she's started to feel her libido spark back to life. Seeing Piper brought back all the memories of their past sex life. Even when Piper was ignoring Alex, Alex still felt a pull towards her. As they became friendly again, Alex's desire and aching for Piper only grew. She started dreaming of Piper at night. Waking up thinking about the blonde. Finding herself growing aroused at just the thought of Piper. There have been many nights when she couldn't stop her hand from slipping under the waistband of her panties. But even with her pussy aching, she felt too uncomfortable masturbating with dozens of women just feet away from her. But refraining from cumming has been almost painful. She's developed a craving for sex with the blonde; she never forgot the electricity that encompassed their sex together. But she's also craved the intimacy with Piper. It's been almost impossible seeing Piper around the prison and not reaching out just to hold her. The other day Piper sat with Alex on her bed, and even that closeness sparked something inside her. When she intertwined her fingers with Piper's after all these years, she thought her heart might burst out of her chest. Alex knows that Piper is engaged. As much as she has wanted to make a move on Piper, she wanted to respect Piper's relationship. Alex already feels guilty about sending Piper here, but above all else she just wants Piper back in her life. She wants Piper to like her. And right in this moment, she wants Piper's body as close to hers as possible. She wants Piper's lips to never part from hers.

Before Alex can take dominance in their encounter, Piper reaches behind Alex's back and unclasps her white bra. Piper pulls it off Alex's body, and instantly grabs her breasts in her hands. Piper breaks their passionate kiss to groan out at the feeling of Alex's pillowy breasts in her hands. The memory of them that she's held onto for all these years couldn't do them justice. She grabs each breast in her hand and massages it roughly. Alex's breathing picks up at the ministrations of Piper's hands on her. Piper runs her thumbs over Alex's nipples, feeling them harden against her. Piper moves along quickly and leans her face down to Alex's breast. She licks her tongue over Alex's nipple a few times, and then sucks it into her mouth. The smell and taste of Alex's nipple sends a jolt of pleasure to her pussy.

"Fuckkkk Piper" Alex moans, the first words either of them has spoken since the start of their tryst.

Piper sucks harder as Alex grabs onto the back of her head to keep her there. After another minute, Piper moves onto the next one and gives it the same treatment. Alex's legs are starting to shake and her body is trembling. Piper's sweet lips on her nipples are making the pressure inside her grow faster and faster. She's getting worked up incredibly quickly.

Piper can't wait any longer to fuck Alex. There's a powerful urgency between them that makes any hesitation impossible. Piper releases Alex's nipple from her mouth and then pushes her back down onto the ground behind the altar. Alex lays onto her back and Piper follows, climbing her body onto Alex's. Alex captures Piper's lips back into hers and they continue the frantic kissing from before. Piper sucks Alex's tongue and their hips start to thrust into each other. Alex grabs the bottom of Piper's long sleeve shirt and pulls it up. Piper gets the signal and lifts herself up so she's straddling Alex's waist. Piper looks down and stares deep into Alex's eyes. Her breath catches at the sight. Alex's eyes are darkened with lust and her face is radiating need.

Piper grabs the bottom of her shirt and rips it off, throwing it to the side. Alex grabs Piper's arm to pull her down, and then reaches around to unclasp her bra. Piper smirks at Alex and sits back up straight, removing the bra completely from her body. Piper watches as Alex's eyes gaze down at her tight tits and hard nipples.

Piper lowers herself back down onto Alex and lays her body flush against Alex's, her body finding space between Alex's legs. When their naked flesh touches for the first time, both women groan out.

"Jesus" Piper sighs at the feeling of her tits against Alex's, their hard nipples brushing together. Alex wraps her arms around Piper's back and pulls their bodies closer together. Piper leans in and gives Alex a needy, sloppy kiss. Alex moves her hand to the back of Piper's neck and holds her close as their lips work together naturally. Continuing a dance that had once been so familiar.

Alex's kisses quickly get needier, biting Piper's lips and sucking in her tongue. Alex's hips buck up against Piper and her body squirms underneath her. Alex can feel thick moisture growing in her panties; more than she's felt in so long. The pressure inside her continues to build. She somehow already feels on the edge of release.

Piper can sense the urgent need from Alex's body, and she is desperate to fuck her. Piper breaks from Alex's mouth, earning her a groan from Alex. The groan quickly turns to a sigh of relief when Piper starts to kiss down Alex's body. As desperate as she is to taste Alex, she also can't help worshiping Alex's body. Piper swiftly kisses across Alex's neck, her chest, breasts, and all the way down to her abdomen. Piper leaves sloppy wet kisses across Alex's defined abdomen, feeling the muscles tense underneath her. Each inch of Alex's skin tastes perfect to Piper. She knows that later she'll need to take her time with Alex and cover every surface of her body. But Piper can smell Alex's arousal now, and it's too enticing to ignore. Piper lowers herself to kneel between Alex's legs. She grabs the waist of Alex's pants and underwear and pulls them down roughly. Alex lifts her ass off the ground so Piper can pull them off her body. Piper looks down between Alex's legs and her head starts to spin. Alex's pussy is swollen, open, and incredibly wet for her. The sight is captivating. For Piper, no other pussy has ever come close to comparing to Alex's.

Piper wastes no more time, and leans in to between Alex's legs. Piper takes a long, powerful lick up Alex's entire pussy. Her tongue gets coated in Alex's arousal and her eyes roll back into her head as a moan vibrates from her mouth.

"Fuckkkkkk" Alex rasps at the first feeling of Piper's soft tongue. "Jesus"

Piper gives a few more broad licks over Alex, gathering everything she can. Alex's taste is even better than she remembered and she can't get enough. Piper opens her mouth and sucks in as much of Alex's folds as she can, gliding her tongue through them.

Alex reaches a hand out to the side trying to find something to grab onto. She finds nothing but the floor, so the lowers her hand and grabs onto Piper's. Piper squeezes Alex's hand and sucks her folds in harder. Piper can feel Alex's clit throbbing against her lip, so she moves her tongue up and licks flatly over it.

"Oh god fuckkk" Alex groans out. Her pussy is a tingling mess under Piper's mouth. Pleasure is coursing through her entire body as Piper licks her up. Alex feels an unbelievably strong ball of tension growing inside of her. The long drought with no orgasm is suddenly hitting her full force, and her body is desperately seeking release.

Piper flicks her tongue over Alex's clit over and over, swirling it around in circles every so often. She feels her chin getting wetter and wetter. Alex is giving her so much. Piper needs to taste it all, so she moves her tongue to Alex's pulsing opening and swirls her tongue around the ring of muscles to taste the droplets of arousal Alex is releasing. Then Piper suddenly thrusts her tongue completely into Alex.

"SHIT" Alex exclaims, her hips bucking up to take Piper in as deep as possible. Piper's tongue inside her tight channel has her pussy clenching down hard. Alex takes the deepest breath she can to try to compose herself. If she's too loud and a guard hears them, they'd be in a majorly bad situation. She tries to calm her body down a bit with her breath, but calming down is impossible when Piper starts to thrust in and out of her.

Piper tongue fucks Alex as hard as she can, trying to taste as deep in Alex as she can. The feeling of Alex's walls pulsing around her tongue make her moan into Alex's pussy.

"Oh god babe" Alex mutters, the old pet name slipping naturally from her lips in her moment of passion.

When Piper's tongue gets sore, she moves her tongue back to Alex's clit and starts to flick and circle it again. She brings her free hand from where it was on Alex's thigh over to her pussy. Piper easily slips two fingers into Alex's pulsing channel, getting in into the knuckle on her first thrust.

"Shit shit shit Pipes" Alex moans. Her body is a ball of pleasure that needs to release. It's been almost no time at all, but Alex doesn't think she'll be able to hold off much longer. It's been so fucking long for her, and now it's Piper pleasuring her. She is going to combust.

Piper works her fingers in and out of Alex, sucking and licking her clit in rhythm. Piper can feel her own pussy growing more and more aroused as she eats Alex out. The fire between them is only growing.

Alex moves both her free hands down to Piper's head and runs her fingers through blonde waves. As she gets closer to her release, she grips onto Piper's hair tightly.

Piper moans at the sting from Alex's grip in her hair. She can tell that Alex is going to need to cum soon. Piper is surprised that Alex is already at the edge so quickly, but it just makes her realize how much Alex needs this. That knowledge makes her even more determined to give Alex the orgasm she needs.

Piper thrusts her fingers faster and harder in and out of Alex. She lets go of the hand Alex was holding and moves it up to Alex's breast. She massages Alex's breast and plays with her nipple. Alex grabs onto Piper's forearm and squeezes it as Piper feels her up.

"Fuck Pipes… I'm close" Alex moans in a breathy voice. She feels ready to explode any second.

Piper sucks Alex's clit into her mouth as she continues to work her fingers in and out.

"Oh baby yes right- _fuck- _right like that Pipes oh god" Alex cries out. "Don't stop baby keep going keep going"

Piper hears the desperation in Alex's voice, and she adds a third finger into Alex's pulsing pussy. That's all Alex can take.

"FUCK Pipes cumminggggg" Alex moans out as her body freezes up and her hips jerk against Piper's face. Alex's pussy clamps down on Piper's fingers and then pulses rapidly. Her chest rises up as a loud grunt falls from her lips as she reaches the peak of her pleasure. Her pussy continues to pulse hard around Piper and the intense pleasure spreads up to her whole body. Her toes curl and her fingers grip tight onto Piper's hair and her arm. As her body comes down from its peak, her hips jerk up repeatedly in pleasure. When she thinks she's finally slowed down, Piper starts to work her fingers back into her and flattens her tongue hard over her clit.

"Jesus Piperrrrr oh fuck I-I'm gonna…" Alex cries as her body flies up again and is hit with the powerful force of another orgasm. Her sensitive pussy clenches around Piper's fingers again and Piper revels in the feeling of Alex cumming around her. Alex's moans come out harshly as her body releases another round of pleasure. Her head is thrown back, exposing the full length of her neck. Her eyes are shut tight and her face is scrunched up in pure pleasure and bliss.

"Oh my godddd" Alex sighs between ragged breaths as her body comes down slowly. Piper slowly thrusts a few more times into Alex and licks her clit softly to help Alex ride out her entire orgasm. When Piper feels Alex's body finally done, she slips her three fingers out. She immediately slips them into her mouth and sucks off Alex's juices. The strong taste makes her pussy pulse. She leans back down and licks up all of the arousal and cum from Alex's pussy. When it's clean, she kisses her way back up Alex's body and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. When Piper gets all the way to meet Alex face to face, she smirks at the satisfied look in Alex's eyes. Alex grabs the back of Piper's head and pulls her down for a slow kiss. The taste of herself on Piper's sweet tongue make her drained body start to heat up again already. When her still-recovering lungs need a breath, she breaks the kiss and gulps in air. Piper smiles down at Alex, resting her body against hers.

"Christ" Alex sighs, gathering her thoughts. Everything from Piper kissing her until now has been a frantic rush. This is the first time either has taken a second to breathe.

"Someone needed that apparently" Piper says, with a teasing smirk.

"Fuck, that was unexpected" Alex says.

"Hopefully in a good way" Piper replies.

"Very good, Pipes"

"I needed you"

"Me too, kid" Alex pulls Piper back down for another kiss. She bites Piper's bottom lip and slips her tongue into her mouth. The kiss quickly picks up steam and turns into a tongue-fucking make out again. Piper moans into Alex's mouth. She knows she has to be dripping into her panties right now. Alex kisses Piper harder and reaches her hands down to touch all of Piper's back and ass. "These pants need to come off" Alex says as her fingers play with the waistband of Piper's pants above her ass.

Piper sits up on her knees and frantically maneuvers her pants and underwear off. She straddles Alex's thigh and lets out a breathy, high pitched moan at the feeling of her wet pussy against Alex's soft skin and toned thigh. Alex pulls Piper back down against her body and groans at the feeling of the rest of Piper's naked skin against hers. Alex grabs onto Piper's ass cheeks and digs her nails in, pulling Piper harder against her leg.

"Fuckkk" Piper moans. Her body is unbelievably aroused already, and now the feeling of her pussy against Alex's skin is sending her into overdrive.

Alex can feel how wet and ready Piper is. The urge to lick Piper up and fuck her into oblivion is overtaking Alex. She hasn't tasted Piper in so many years, and now her mouth is literally watering for it.

"Get up here" Alex mutters, pulling Piper's body towards her face. Piper moans loudly when she discovers Alex's intentions. Alex reaches to her side and grabs Piper's discarded long sleeve shirt and folds it under the back of her head and neck. Piper climbs up Alex's body and straddles her face. She grabs onto the top of the altar table to steady herself as Alex grabs onto her ass cheeks.

Alex takes a deep breath in to engulf herself in the scent of Piper's pussy. Piper smells strong and the scent triggers a feeling of familiarity and lust in Alex. When a droplet of arousal drips from Piper's pussy to Alex's face, she can't wait any longer. Alex grabs harder onto Piper's hips and ass and pulls her lower onto her face, about an inch away from her mouth. Alex lifts her tongue out and takes a long slow lick through Piper's folds. Piper's silky arousal slides down her tongue and throat and she swallows it down with a deep moan. Piper tastes even stronger than she imagined, with the perfect balance of saltiness and sweetness. She flattens her tongue and takes another broad lick over Piper's entire pussy. She lets the taste settle on her tongue, wanting to let it immerse each of her taste buds. By the time Alex swallows her down, Piper is already dripping with more arousal. Alex takes another lick to get more of the taste and clean Piper up a bit.

Piper grips the table in front of her and bites her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Alex's impressive tongue already feels blissful on her. Each slow lick sends a powerful shiver up Piper's spine, and sends another gush of arousal out her tight pussy. Piper's hips buck forward as Alex's tongue slides up closer to her clit. Alex smirks against Piper's pussy and moves her tongue up to the pulsing bud. She flattens her tongue and strokes Piper's swollen clit with the softest part of her tongue. Piper becomes putty in her mouth.

"Oh Jesusssss Alex" Piper groans out at the feeling on her clit. Alex flicks Piper's clit with the tip of her tongue and Piper's hips jerk forward again. Alex keeps repeating the motion, and Piper's hips start to squirm around to increase the contact.

Alex can tell that Piper needs even more, and Alex herself is eager for more of Piper's pussy. So Alex pulls down Piper's hips and encourages the blonde to sit deeper on her face. Alex opens her mouth wide and sucks in as much of Piper's folds as she can into her mouth. She slides her tongue up again, and Piper grinds against it when she feels it. Alex feels her lips, chin, and cheeks start to get covered with Piper's sticky wetness. Piper keeps giving Alex more and more. Alex again licks up what she can, but there's so much that it still keeps escaping onto her face. Piper starts to writhe her hips around, and Alex can hear Piper's breaths and moans increasing in urgency. The sounds of Piper's high-pitched moans and breathy sighs are music to Alex's ears. She has missed the sound of Piper's absolute pleasure. And god, has she missed sending Piper to this place.

Alex moves her tongue and licks around Piper's tight opening. She can feel it pulsing with need. She keeps swirling her tongue around, and feels Piper's body tensing up and her breaths growing ragged. Alex finally takes mercy on Piper and thrusts her tongue into her.

"Fuck Alex yessssss" Piper groans in pleasure. Her hips grind forward on their own accord, taking Alex's tongue in deeper. Alex pulls Piper's hips forward, encouraging her to ride her face. Piper quickly and eagerly complies, and starts to grind down harder against Alex. She rides Alex's face with Alex's tongue thrusting and swirling inside her. Piper's clit drags across Alex's face with each thrust, and it is rapidly pulsing and throbbing.

Alex moans into Piper's pussy as it completely consumes and rides her face. It's a huge turn on for Alex that Piper is so aggressively taking her pleasure. Alex can feel Piper's need and desperation to release.

"Fuck me Al fuck me yessss" Piper cries out. Alex digs her nails into Piper's ass, signaling to Piper to watch her volume. As much as Alex loves hearing Piper's shouts of pleasure, she doesn't want them getting found like this.

Piper captures her bottom lip with her teeth again to try to suppress her sounds. It's nearly impossible with the pleasure Alex is sending into her body. Piper's abdomen and pussy are tight with pleasure and she feels ready to explode soon.

Alex keeps working her tongue in Piper's pussy, never letting up. Piper grinds up and down her face hard, seeking her release. Alex wouldn't dare slow down. After not fucking Piper for eight years, she'd gladly suffer a sore tongue in the pursuit of the blonde's pleasure. She wants Piper coming all over her face.

Piper continues to grind hard and feels her breaths escaping her fast. Her lungs are rapidly seeking oxygen as her body tenses up to almost unbearable levels.

"Fuck I need to cum" Piper grunts out as she rides faster on Alex's face.

Alex thrusts her tongue as deep as she possibly can into Piper, and curls it up as Piper takes a harsh grind forward. Alex feels Piper's body jerk forward and still, as her pussy clamps down on her tongue.

"Ugh ugh ughhhhhhh" Piper moans when she feels her body start to reach the edge. "Fuck ufhhhhhhhhhhh" Piper sighs out as her body spasms and fills with pure pleasure. She jerks across Alex's face as wave after wave of her orgasm hits her.

Alex moans against Piper as she feels Piper release into her mouth and over her face. Piper's breathy orgasm cries send shivers through Alex's body. Piper continues to grind and pulse as her orgasm slows down. When the peak of her orgasm passes, she lifts her body an inch off Alex's face. Alex lifts her tongue back up to clean all of Piper's cum from her folds. When she swallows it all down, Piper lifts her leg back off Alex's face and lays down next to her. Alex reaches her arm around Piper and Piper curls up against her. They both intertwine their legs, and Piper hugs her arm around Alex. Both women are desperate for as much physical closeness as possible.

They lay like that for a few minutes, both letting their breaths slow down and enjoying the closeness. Alex starts to run her fingers through Piper's hair, and Piper places soft kisses on the side of Alex's face.

"Wow" Alex breathes out eventually.

"Fuck I missed that" Piper says. "I forgot how good you are at that"

"You forgot?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"Okay, well I didn't forget" Piper chuckles. "Memories just can't live up to the real thing"

"I know what you mean, kid" Alex replies. "Where did all this come from?"

"I've been thinking about you a lot, lately. About us. And then after being in the SHU I just didn't give a fuck about anything else anymore. I just needed to be with you"

"God me too. I needed that so bad"

"Yeah I could tell" Piper smirks. "You were quick"

"Shut up" Alex laughs.

"Have you been with anyone since getting here?" Piper asks, the thought making her feel unexpectedly weird.

"Nah" Alex answers. "I mean, not that I haven't had offers" Alex adds with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, I'm shocked" Piper chuckles.

"This is like the longest I've gone without cumming" Alex admits.

"You haven't come at all?!"

Alex shakes her head no.

"Shit" Piper replies. "Prison really fucking sucks"

"The worst" Alex agrees. "Although right at this moment I can't really complain" Alex runs her hand down Piper's naked body.

"Mmmm Alex" Piper moans as Alex's hands glide down towards her pussy. "Count has to be soon, right? I didn't see that time after I got out of SHU"

"We have a little time, Pipes" Alex grins, lowering her fingers into Piper's folds. She glides her fingers through softly, already impressed with how ready Piper is.

"That feels good" Piper says in a breathy voice.

"Good, babe" Alex smiles. She runs her fingers up and down, letting them start to graze over Piper's clit with each stroke.

"God I missed your fingers" Piper admits.

Alex leans in and captures Piper's lips in a deep kiss. Both women moan out at the mingling of the tastes of each other in their mouths. Piper reaches up and grabs the side of Alex's face, pulling her harder against her lips. They continue to make out deeply as Alex's fingers stroke through Piper's pussy. Their encounter together started off frantic and urgent, and now it's melding into something more intimate. Alex wraps her legs tighter around Piper's, wanting every part of their bodies close together. The feeling of Piper's skin against her makes a sense of calm wash over her. She feels a sense of comfort that she hasn't experienced since entering the prison.

Piper's hips start to jerk forward along with Alex's strokes, so Alex lowers her fingers and thrusts two of them slowly into Piper.

"Fuckkkkk" Piper sighs at the feeling of Alex's long, slim fingers sinking into her. Alex keeps her fingers in Piper for a few seconds, letting herself reacquaint with the feeling. She can't deny that having her fingers back inside Piper's velvety walls feels so damn right.

"You feel so good fuck I missed this" Alex groans, reconnecting her lips with Piper's. She slips her tongue into Piper's mouth and massages Piper's tongue with her own. Piper kisses back with fervor, reveling in the spark as their tongues meld together. Piper sucks harder on Alex's lips and tongue as her body starts to become more aroused from Alex's ministrations. Piper can feel Alex's body starting to writhe and her breaths growing ragged between kisses. Piper takes her hand and reaches it over to between Alex's legs. Alex shifts her body so Piper can get a better angle, and Piper starts to stroke Alex's clit.

Alex breaks their kiss to let out a deep breathy moan. Piper grins and then leans back in to make out with Alex again. They kiss each other as Alex thrusts her fingers in and out of Piper's pussy, curling them on every few thrusts. Piper strokes circles over Alex's clit as Alex lifts her hips to increase the pressure. Alex's clit feels so sensitive from her previous orgasm that she feels another one building quickly.

As Alex kisses Piper and they pleasure each other, she can't keep the emotions inside her from swelling. Everything about Piper makes her feel safe and happy. Piper's smell in her nostrils. The taste of Piper's mouth against hers. Piper's sweet moans in her ears. Piper's gorgeous pussy around her fingers. And the sight of Piper's familiar face inches from hers. It all feels like something clicking into place. Something that's been missing for so long. Something she knew was missing, as much as she didn't want to admit it. Right in this moment, she feels content. At peace.

And as minutes pass, she feels on edge of release yet again.

Alex works her fingers a little faster into Piper, still keeping a gentle pace. She can feel Piper's walls pulsing around her fingers. She can feel Piper's body growing tense in her arms. She knows that Piper is growing just as close as she is.

Piper strokes harder and faster over Alex's swollen clit. Her own body feels ready to release. Without any words needed, she and Alex both increase their kisses and the motions of their hands, and at the same time both women start to reach release. They break their kiss to breathe, as an orgasm washes over each of them. Their pussies pulse and throb as they look deep into each other's eyes, their faces mere inches apart. Alex revels in the feeling of Piper's walls clamping down around her fingers. She continues to work her fingers in and out slowly as Piper cums around them. Alex's own pussy bucks up harder against Piper's fingers as her clit throbs with pleasure. Their hot breathes and moans engulf the air between them.

When Alex feels Piper's orgasm finish, she slips her fingers from Piper's pussy and slips them into her own mouth. She wants one more taste of Piper before they have to be apart. Alex moans around her fingers at the taste, earning her a grin from Piper. Piper takes her own hand off Alex's pussy and does the same, licking what she can of Alex from her hand.

Alex strokes her fingers slowly all over Piper's naked body, tracing every inch to submit it back into memory. She wishes she could lay there and hold Piper all night.

They stay there like that for a few minutes, enjoying their last moments of closeness.

"I don't want to, but we probably have to head back" Alex says, before kissing Piper's forehead.

"I know, ugh" Piper replies. She begrudgingly sits up from Alex's arms and throws on her long-sleeved shirt. Alex sits up too, and pulls on her underwear and pants. Piper does the same, and then both women look around for the shirts they discarded while they were standing.

When they both finish getting dressed, they stand up by the altar where everything started. They silently look at each other, and Alex grabs both of Piper's hands. Piper releases them after a minute to wrap her arms around Alex's neck. Alex grabs around Piper's back and they hold each other close. When they finally break apart after a long hug, Alex leans down and gives Piper a kiss.

After they kiss, Alex grabs Piper's hand and they walk to the door of the chapel. When they reach the door, Alex squeezes Piper's hand and then releases it. They walk slowly back to their dorms, knowing they need to get back for count but not wanting to separate. When they get by the entrance to Piper's dorm, Alex stops walking and grabs Piper's forearm gently.

"Meet me before breakfast tomorrow" Alex says softly.

"Yeah?" Piper asks with a grin. "Where?"

"Um, by your dorm's bathroom maybe? We can find a place to get some... space together"

"I'll be there" Piper smiles. She gives Alex a deep look, and then walks towards her dorm. When she's a few steps away, she hears Alex call to her.

"And Pipes?" Alex says. Piper turns back to look at her. "Thanks for tonight, kid."

* * *

A/N- I hope this turned out okay. This is a scene I've had in my head since first watching this scene (and the many times since then). I hope you liked my interpretation, and sorry if it wasn't what you imagined! I was going to start this series with the flashback of Alex and Piper meeting and the scene in Alex's bedroom before Sylvie comes in, but then after I started writing it I saw that we're getting more of that scene in season 7. I didn't want to write something that'll be ruined in a few weeks, so I can do that one in the future. So please let me know if there's any interest in more of these, and which scenes you'd like to see. Right now I'm thinking going through chronologically, so which would you want on the list? Thanks.

Also for Satisfaction readers- Satisfaction is still my main fic, and will be updated in the next few days hopefully!


End file.
